Behind the Facade
by SillySlytherin
Summary: Hermione's life at Hogwarts was great, she had her two best friends; Harry and Ron by her side and she's Head Girl, life couldn't be better. Well, that was until she found out who the Head Boy was. That was when her life turned upside down and all hell broke loose. Sometimes people may end up being not as good as you might have hoped. R
1. The Return

_**A/N**: Hi, __so this is my first dramione fanfiction and I'm not going to write the entire thing, but if you do want me to continue I will put it in a poll on my profile, or you can just review and tell me. OK so this story takes place in the 7th year at Hogwarts, also Prof. Dumbledore isn't and I hope that you enjoy._

**Disclaimer:** In my world I do own Harry Potter, then I realized I was dreaming...

* * *

**Chapter One**: The Return

Hermione rushed through the crowd, bustling to get to the train. She ran through the wall and came out to the train to Hogwarts.

"Harry! Ron!" She yelled, as she saw they're heads through the crowd.

Harry and Ron turned their heads towards the direction of the voice. Hermione walked up with a smile on her face, she had changed since last year.

Her hair had straightened out and she was not as afraid to show her curves, which she had always had, but she had wanted people to love her for her books and not her looks. They boarded the train and found an empty compartment and sat down.

"So Herms, are you gonna tell us" Harry asked, after placing his bag under his chair and placed Hedwig beside him on the cushioned chair.

Hermione sent Harry a glare, "I told you to stop calling me that! What do you mean am I going to tell you?"

"Are you going to tell us if you made Head Girl?" He replied

Hermione's face instantly brightened

"Yes, yes I did! Did you make Head Boy, Harry?" She asked excitedly

"Congrats, Mione!" He congratulated her, "I would've loved to answer yes to that question, but I didn't make Head Boy"

"Hmm, if you didn't make Head Boy, then who did?" She asked

"No, but how come you guys didn't question if I was Head Boy?" He asked

"Well, it's not really your kind of thing, mate. I mean following the rules and such" Harry answered

Ron laughed "Yeah, I reckon so"

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" Asked the Trolley Lady who was passing by their compartment.

Ron shot up from his seat.

"Yeah! I'm so hungry I could eat a hippogriff." He joked, as he walked out of the compartment.

Hermione rolled her eyes and followed Harry out of the compartment.

Hermione and Harry watched in disgust as Ron stuffed a chocolate frog in his mouth.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Hermione asked after seeing him pour a whole box of Every Flavour Beans in his mouth.

"No" he answered dryly, "do you have to always be such a smart ass?"

Hermione glared at him and she turned to pay the Trolley Lady.

"Well, well, well." Said Draco who appeared behind them, with his two cronies, "if it isn't Potty and Weaselbee, but where's the mudblood? Did she finally realize that hanging around you two morons was bringing down her reputation?"

"Fuck off, Malfoy." Hermione said angrily, coming from behind Harry and Ron.

"Ooh, looks like Granger's got a dirty mouth, but I wouldn't expect any less from a filthy-little mudblood." Draco retorted

"And I wouldn't expect any less from a death-eater!" Harry snapped back.

Draco's eyes darkened and he looked wounded, you could tell that, that hit close to home.

"Better watch your mouth, Potter!" He growled, "that's no way to speak to the Head Boy"

Ron who had been dead quiet throughout the entire time, spoke up.  
"Your Head Boy?" He asked

"Yes, Weasley I am, and you three better get back in your compartment before I report you to Snape!" He said harshly, before turning his back and walking down the hall with Crabbe and Goyle following not so far behind.

"Sheesh, what's his deal?" Harry asked, whilst sitting back down in their compartment.

"I don't know, but did you see the look on his face after you mentioned death-eaters?" Hermione asked worriedly

Ron snorted, "Who the hell cares!"

Hermione told herself to just give it up, the hurt look on his face was still etched in her head.

"I gotta go to the Heads compartment, I'll see you guys at dinner." She told them.

They said an 'ok' in approval and she walked out of the compartment.

* * *

She eventually made it to the compartment, but not before bumping into Luna who was passing out copies of 'The Quibbler' and droning on and on about _Nargles_ and something called a_ Moon Frog_.

When she walked into the compartment she was startled to see Malfoy already there, but she calmly sat down.

She instantly felt his eyes on her.

He definitely noticed her new appearance, he looked her up and down and landed on her breast, which looked firm and full.

"Malfoy! Would you quit staring at me?" She yelled.

He looked away and glared at her "Please, as if I would torture my eyes with the likes of you, you Filthy Mudblood" he sneered.

Hermione breathed out a heavy sigh, this was going to be a very long year.

* * *

_**A/N:** __ Soo did you guys like it I hope you did because I had a really fun time writing it! So go to polling on my page and tell me if I shall continue or not, or you could do it the easy way and just answer the question in the review box below. Whatever you choose, Thank-You for reading! Please PM me if you have any kinds of questions._

_SillySlytherin_


	2. A Change of Heart

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Harry Potter...

**Chapter Two:** A Change of Heart

Draco and Hermione sat in silence for a while until, Draco who was annoyed by the dead silence; spoke up, "Aren't Potty and Weasel wondering where you are?" He asked.

"What's it to you?" She snapped back angrily.

"I was just trying to make conversation, no need to get all bitchy." He told her.

"Sorry, I'm just quick to temper." She apologized.

Draco snorted, "Yea I can see that!"

Hermione smiled and let out a little chuckle.

"Well, I told Harry and Ron that I was coming here." She answered.

"Whatever." He said, obviously not wanting to talk about the other two-thirds of the trio.

"Right" She replied looking downcast.

Hermione looked up at Draco, he was laying his head back on the cushioned chair, his platinum blonde bangs hanging down in front of his closed eyes.

"Uh..Malfoy?" She asked out nervously.

Without bothering to take a glance at her, he answered. "What, Granger?"

Hermione bit her lip, "Can I ask you a question?"

Draco lifted his head, opening his eyes and looked at her.

"Will you stop talking to me if I do?" He asked.

"Yes. I swear that I won't bug you for the rest of the way to Hogwarts." Hermione promised.

Draco sighed, "Fine, ask away" he said.

"OK" She started, "Um…Well, what I really wanted to ask was- that.. I- uh..." She stammered.

"Granger, get on with it!" He rushed her.

She crossed her legs in her chair, "I'm sorry, it's just when I get put under pressure I get all flustered, and then I..." Hermione went on.

Draco groaned, running his hands through his gel free hair. He had his own problems to deal with and she was making his head ache go away slower and slower.

Hermione got up and started pacing back and forth still talking to herself, "...and I know that you really don't like me and I promised that I'd stop talking but.."

"GRANGER!" He yelled, "Could you shut up for one minute!"

"Sorry." She whimpered, sitting back down.

Draco held up his hand "Shhh!"

He put his hands on his aching head and groaned.

Hermione stared at Draco with a worried face.

"Malfoy? Are you feeling alright?" She asked honestly concerned.

Draco looked up at her confused, "What?"

"I asked if you were feeling ok." She told him.

"No, I'm not. My head is killing me and your excessive rambling isn't helping!" He answered sternly.

_I am in pain and she wants to know if I am feeling alright, I mean this was her chance to get back at me for all those times I called her a mudblood or whatever. She just wanted to know if I was ok. Strange_, Draco thought.

Hermione instantly felt terrible, "Would you like me to heal it for you?" She asked quietly.

He looked at her pleading eyes and finally gave in, "Fine, whatever."

Hermione stood up and grabbed her wand from her back pocket of her blue jeans. She walked over to Draco and sat next to him and pointed her wand it at his temple.

"Repairifors" She said.

A little blue light emitted out of her wand and went into his head. A couple of seconds later, it came out. The light that was once blue turned red, and the pain had vanished.

Hermione smiled at her brilliant work as the spell was completed, "Feel better?" She asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, thanks Granger." He thanked her.

She smiled, "No problem, glad to do it."

Hermione just realized that their faces were close to 5 inches apart. She had never seen him this close up before, she hated to admit it, but he was very attractive especially since he removed the gel from his hair. The gossip was definitely true; he did look like a Sex God. She had never seen one before, but if she did it would probably look a lot like Malfoy. Their faces were inching closer together that their noses were almost touching, and then Hermione realized what she was doing.

Hermione suddenly stood up and backed away from Draco, "What the hell am I doing? I can't kiss you!" She yelled at herself.

"What made you think that I was going to kiss you?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow, "and even if I was going to, why couldn't you?" He asked leaning back in his seat.

Hermione looked at him in shock "Because you're… _you_!"

Draco was taken-aback, "What do you mean, I'm _me_?" He spat out angrily.

"Well, you know. You're a death-eater, so is your father _and _you're helping the guy who's trying to kill my best friend! So that's what I mean!" She yelled at him.

Draco stood up abruptly and stared at her darkly, "Don't ever call that bastard my father again!"

"Why? What'd he ever do to you?" She asked, her anger settling down.

He glared at her "You really want to know?" He asked.

She nodded "Yes. Yes I do."

"Alright" He said sitting down, "he murder my mother" He answered.

Hermione's face softened, "Why would he do that, she was his wife?" She asked wide-eyed.

"Because he is a sick bastard, who will do anything for money!" He growled.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea." She apologized, sympathetically.

"Whatever, Granger. I'm just going to change into my robes." He told her as he grabbed a bag from the rack above him and stalked out of the compartment, with the door slamming shut behind him.

After everyone sat down in the Great Hall and the first years were, Dumbledore began one of his inordinate speeches.

"Welcome!" he smiled, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I must ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it. As ever I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year."

All the first year students were in awe as the food magically appeared on the table, whilst the ones who had been through the process already, just began digging into the food.

The Great Hall became loud with chatter.

"So, Herms how was the ride here?" Ron asked, whilst stuffing his mouth with lamb chops.

Hermione glared at him, "Ronald! First off swallow your food! Second, it was fine. Last, but not least, STOP CALLING ME HERMS!" She yelled at him, but not loud enough for everyone to here.

"He didn't try to do anything, did he?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Yeah, do you want us to kill him for you?" Said Ron smiling, wickedly.

She narrowed her eyes angrily at them, "I can take care of myself!" She yelled and she ran out of the room. The Great Hall silent, the only noises that were heard was; Pansy complaining about some first year who was sitting too close to her and Ron who was munching loudly on some Potato Chips.

Hermione sat in-front of the fire-lace in the Gryffindor Common Room.

She heard the portrait door swing open and glanced over to see Professor McGonagall walk in.

"Ah there you are Miss Granger! I was hoping that I would find you here." Said the smiling Professor.

"Um, not to sound rude, Professor….but what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I should have explained it to you in the letter that I sent you over the summer. I am here to show you to your dorm.'' She told her.

Hermione looked at her confused "But my room is right up there" She explained, pointing towards the stairs leading to the girls dormitory.

"No, Miss Granger you will be sleeping in the heads dorm for the rest of the year."

"Oh ok" She answered unsure.

Hermione and Professor McGonagall walked to the end of a hallway, in part Hogwarts Hermione had never seen before. At the end of the hall there was a portrait of a mermaid, sitting on a rock in the middle of the sea with the waves crashing against the rock.

"Ok this is your dorm, you will need to come up with a password, if you can't Mr. Malfoy can do that for you." She told her.

The portrait door swung open and Draco walked out smirking, "So, Mudblood? Do you want me to choose?" He asked.

"Mister, Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall yelled, sternly, "I'd advise that as Head Boy that you respect your duties and respect the Head Girl." She informed him.

Draco laughed and rolled his eyes, _Me, Draco Malfoy, respect a Mudblood? In your dreams you, Old Bat_.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you able to abide by these rules?" She asked.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. You two have until tomorrow to decide the password that you will have for the rest of the year, if you have any questions just come by my office or Professor Dumbledore's and ask." She told them.

"Wait, so you mean to tell me that I have to spend my days and nights with that bastard for a whole year?! You can't do this!" She screamed.

"Language, Miss Granger!" She told her sternly.

The Professor placed a hand on Hermione's back and walked until out of hearing distance, "I suggest that you give Mr. Malfoy a change of heart, he isn't as bad as he seems. Just give him a chance." She whispered, and then started to walk down the hall.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stormed pass Draco, and into the dorm.

_Hm! Change of heart, my ass! _


	3. Rules

_**A/N:**__Hey guys...sorry for the long wait, I really have no excuse except for laziness. Thanks for the reviews I will try to update quicker next time :) I love you all -kisses the laptop awkwardly- Haha wow I am suuuch a weirdo! Anyway here is the chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter Three:** Rules

Hermione walked into the Heads Common Room and looked around with her mouth dropped to the floor; it was the most beautiful room she had ever seen. Draco walked into the room the portrait door shutting behind him; he plopped down on the couch in the middle of the room.

"Granger, close your mouth before something flies in it."

Hermione ignored his comment and continued to admire the room, the room truly was gorgeous. The walls, which were covered in wall paper, were a reddish-orange color, some specks of color here and there. There was a large fire-place with little lines forming spirals and other delicately made designs. In front of the fire-place there was a leather tan couch, with two single chairs sitting on either side of the couch. On both sides of the large room there was a staircase leading up to a wooden door that went into their bedrooms.

"I heard what you said back there." Draco told her, crossing his arms and looking up at the confused girl.

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" She asked, narrowing her eyes as if questioning him.

"I'm _talking_ about how you said that your heart was in your ass, which I really can't disagree with, you do have a closed heart…." He explained.

"I do not have a closed heart, Malfoy! How did you know that?" She asked sternly.

"That you have a closed heart? Well that's kind of obvious, I mean you-" Draco started.

Hermione glared at him, "Not that! I mean how did you know what I thought?"

Draco chuckled, and then realized that she was serious, "Wait really? Huh, and they call you the brightest witch of our age. I used legilimency" Draco told her, as if it were obvious.

"B-but we haven't learned legilimency yet!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You don't like when someone knows more than you, do you?" He laughed, giving her his famous smirk.

"If we haven't learnt that yet, then how do you know how to do it?" She asked, clearly upset.

"My Aunt Bella taught me. Well, you know before she went mad at least." He said simply.

"Oh," She answered quietly, before plopping down on a chair and sinking into it sadly.

Crookshanks hopped up on the back of the couch near Draco's head. He began to groom himself, flicking his tail happily; he slightly brushed his big fluffy tail on Draco's neck. Once Draco felt something come in contact with his neck, his arm shot back behind him, sending Crookshanks flying off the couch, landing on his four feet.

"Malfoy! What did you do that for!?" Hermione screamed at him, running over to where Crookshanks was hissing at Draco and scooped him up, putting him her bedroom.

"I didn't know you had brought that stupid cat with you!" Draco exclaimed.

"Whatever" She said, rolling her eyes at him.

They sat in silence for a while staring into the unlit fire-place, before Hermione spoke up.

"Malfoy, will you teach me legilimency?" She asked, seeming to have forgotten the previous scuffle.

Draco looked at her to see if he had heard wrong, "Why would you want my help, all I've ever been is mean to you. And besides, you hate me."

"I don't hate you I just…..have a strong dislike for you." She explained.

"Oh really? That's not what you thought!" He laughed.

Hermione glared at him, "Stop doing that!"

"You're just jealous that you can't block me out!" He yelled back.

Hermione grabbed at her hair, becoming frustrated, "Ooh, you're such a pain in my ass!" She screamed.

Draco was about to reply with another witty, smart ass remark, when there was a knock at the door.

"This had better not be one of your stupid Slytherin cronies." Hermione snapped, stalking over to the portrait door and opening it, roughly.

"I hope I'm not one of his cronies either." Answered Ginny, as she stepped into the Common Room, with Draco and Hermione.

"Weaslette." Draco said dryly.

"Ferret" Ginny smirked.

Draco grimaced at her smirk, _is that supposed to be my signature smirk? It doesn't look anything like that!_ He thought.

"So this is the Heads Common Room. It would look better if a certain someone wasn't in here." She returned Draco's reaction with a glare.

Draco narrowed his eyes and glared at the red-headed girl, "Oh yeah? I think that it would look better if you weren't here either." With that he walked into his room.

"So how are you, Mione?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

"Well, you ran out of the Great Hall, I figured that Ron said something stupid, am I right?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"It was Harry too, but mostly Ron." Hermione replied.

"Alright, what did they say?" Ginny asked, sitting down of couch, patting on the cushion as if telling Hermione to come sit next to her.

Hermione sat on the couch, facing towards Ginny, "Well, it's just that they don't think that I can take care of myself! I mean I get where they're coming from, me and Malfoy have had our share of fights, but this is my Seventh year, I wanted to be Head Girl since my first year and now I'm getting that chance. I want this year to be great and if getting along with Malfoy is going to help me carry out that then, I'm going to do that." Hermione explained.

Ginny nodded in response, "They just care about you, Mione. They want to make sure that you're going to be ok here on your own. I mean, you three have been together since you all were eleven and they never thought that would change. You just need to give them some time, they will eventually accept it."

Hermione smiled. Ginny was always good to talk to, even though she was a year younger, she still had a mature side to her.

"I guess I better going now." Ginny sighed, standing up.

"Why? You just got here." Hermione asked her, standing up as well.

"It's stupid really. I promised Lavender that I would help her re-organize her closet" Ginny rolled her eyes, "we just got here and she still managed to get all her clothes in her closet already!"

Hermione and Ginny laughed for a while before thy hugged and she showed Ginny to the door.

Draco poked his head out of his room, "Is she gone?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, "Yes, Malfoy. She's gone."

Draco sighed in relief, he would never mention this to anyone ever, but he was secretly a little scared of that girl, well, more like terrified. He didn't show it, but she was the only girl besides Granger who wasn't afraid to stand up to him, other girls just talk to him because of where his family stands in the wizarding world. He didn't really mind much, except when it comes down to, Pansy. Merlin, that girl was to most clingy, pug nosed bitch he had ever met and all the _pet _names, Ugh! It was just so annoying…

"Malfoy, we need to cover some basic rules." Hermione said simply.

Draco snorted, "As if _I _would abide by _your _rules."

Hermione glared at him, "Well, you're going to have to, especially not by, Granger."

Draco scowled; he didn't like being told what to do.

"Rule number 1: Not entering each other's rooms without permission." Hermione told him, reading off her paper.

"Why would I ever want to enter your filthy mudblood contaminated room?" He grimaced.

Hermione ignored his rude comment, "Rule number 2: Whilst I have guest over I suggest that you make yourself scarce."

"No problem with that, I have no need to hang out with neither you nor the rest of the potty crew." He spat out, waving his hand dismissively.

"Good. Would you like to add any rules?" Hermione asked, politely.

Draco shook his head, "Nah, those are fine, but instead of making yourself scarce around my friends, you make yourself scarce around me." He said, more telling than asking.

"It's fine with me, Malfoy. The less I see of you, the better." She smiled, insincere.

"Like wise." Draco replied.

Hermione stuck her petite hand out stretched towards his body, "Is it a deal?"

Draco took a step back, look at her hand in disgust, "If you think I'm going to shake _your _hand, then you must be out of your damn mind, Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "What? Do you think that you're going to get cooties?"

"I don't know what the fuck a _cootie_ is, but the reason I'm not touching your hand is because I am not going to catch some mudblood disease."

Hermione was hurt, but tried not to show it, "Whatever, Malfoy."

Hermione walked quickly into her bedroom, slamming the door shut.

Draco had seen the brief second pain expressed on her face and he instantly regretted what he said. While Draco was debating whether he should apologize, Hermione was on the verge of tears.

Once Hermione got in her room she threw herself on the bed, her eyes stinging with unleashed tears. Why was this affecting her so bad? Malfoy called her a mudblood all the time, but this time it had hurt her when he said it. Maybe it was just because it has been a long day and she was sleepy. She settled with that answer, but deep, deep inside she knew that wasn't the case.

* * *

_**A/N:**Well, how was it?_

_Thanks again for sticking with me I will try to update quicker. Please review or comment or whatever on your way out._

_SillySlytherin_


	4. You Break It You Fix It, Rules At Least

_A/N: Hey guys! I started writing at 4:00 pm, it's now 10:31 pm. I just wanted to get the story up here for you all, as it has been a while since I updated, I think?_

Disclaimer: My day was fine, I don't own Harry Potter, and could you pass the gravy?

* * *

**Chapter Four:** You Break It You Fix It, Rules For That Matter

Peck, Peck, Peck

Draco groaned as he felt something peck at his face.

Peck, Peck, Peck

"Go Away!" Draco said, groggily. He turned to his side, away from the source that was pecking at him.

He heard the sound of wings, and then he felt something slightly heavy land on his arm and the pecking continued. Draco eventually gave in and turned on his back, looking over at the guilty culprit, a big 'Barn Owl', who had hopped off Draco's shoulder and on his green satin sheets.

Draco looked over at his clock on the nightstand; it read 6:47am. Draco groaned again, he had wanted to sleep in late today, seeing as it was Saturday and he didn't have to start his classes until Monday, guess that wasn't going to happen.

He glared over at the owl, "You couldn't have waited until I woke up?"

The owl lifted a large sharp claw, and kicked Draco, hard.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" He yelled, clutching his side in pain, "stupid bird…." He said, trailing off, swearing under his breath.

Draco swung his legs off the bed, letting his bare feet touch the carpeting, he was wearing nothing but his 100% white cotton boxers.

He turned around at towards the owl and untied the envelope from its leg. The owl stared back at him, as if waiting for something.

"You can leave now, vermin. I don't have anything for you. Shoo!" Draco yelled at the bird, waving his hand dismissively.

The owl narrowed its big yellow eyes, as if it were glaring at him, then pecked Draco's arm and flew out the open window. Draco rubbed his arm where the bird had bit him, and he looked out the window and saw the owl land on Hermione's window sill, then it hopped inside.

Once curiosity got the better of him, he threw the letter on his unmade bed and turned towards his dresser opening the middle drawer pulling out a pair of dark green slacks and then putting them on.

He walked out of his room and padded towards Hermione's door, he placed his ear to the door listening for any kind of sign the she was awake, when he heard none he proceeded to open the door.

Draco stepped quietly into her room; Hermione was sleeping peacefully underneath her big red comforter, snoring but not too loud that it would disturb anyone. On her right was a nightstand and sitting on it was her wand and a very familiar yellow eyed owl, which was cleaning his wings.

Draco looked at the creäture in awe; the stupid bird was waiting for her to wake up! He glared at the bird and mouthed, 'fuck you'.

In reply the owl just uttered a hoot, as if it were laughing at him.

Draco's eyes darkened, he was not going to be beaten by a dumb animal. He walked over the owl and stretched his hand out towards it, but before he 'attacked' it the owl reached forward and nipped his finger.

"Dammit, Bird!" Draco cursed, pulling back his bleeding finger.

The owl hooted loudly and hopped on Hermione's bed. Hermione's eyes shot open and saw Draco standing over her. She screamed and quickly jumped out of her bed and grabbed her wand, pointing it at Draco.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in my room?!" She yelled, angrily.

Draco looked at her; she was wearing just her bra and knickers.

Draco smirked, "Wow, Granger, didn't know that you were the lacy type."

Hermione gasped as she realized what she was wearing, she lowered her wand and grabbed a blanket off her bed and tried to cover her partly exposed body.

She pointed her other hand to the door leading to the common room "Get out, Malfoy!"

"No need to get offended, Granger. It's not as if you're anything good to look at." He snorted.

Hermione's cheeks reddened, Draco couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger, but soon he chose the second once she raised her hand and slapped him across the face.

Draco raised his hand to his reddened cheek, "Dammit, woman! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I said, get out!" Hermione yelled again.

Draco glared at her and stormed out of the room still holding his cheek.

_'The nerve of that boy!' _Hermione thought slammed the door once Draco left.

She probably was not going to get anymore sleep so she headed into the bathroom and started the shower. She looked at her reflection; she still had tear stains on her face. Hermione sighed; she then unhooked her black laced bra and striped off her knickers, then stepped into the hot, steamy shower.

* * *

Draco sat down on the couch in the common room. He wasn't telling the truth earlier, no surprise it was what he was famous for, other than his heritage, he was famous for lying. He didn't really think that Granger was hideous, Draco, believe it or not, thought that she looked hot; her hair up in a messy bun and strands of hair falling loosely from it, her cheeks flushed, he could've just stripped her clothes off of her at that very moment.

Draco mentally slapped himself, what was he thinking? She was a mudblood and he was a pure blood it would be a disgrace to his family, then again what did it matter if his father hated him for it.

Draco silently cursed; he had left his wand in Granger's room. He walked up to the door and decided that it would be better if he had knocked this time, since he just barged in only a few moments ago.

He tapped on the door three times with his fist, when he received no answer he turned the door handle and slowly opened the door. The door creaked open, and he walked inside.

Draco glared at the owl who was still perched on the nightstand, he was about to ignored its present when he noticed that his wand was in the owls beak.

"You son of a bitch, let go of my wand!" Draco growled.

He was about to lunge at the owl when he heard the shower stop, "Shit!" He cursed silently.

He had to get out of there and fast, but he wasn't leaving without his wand. He snatched his wand out of the owl's beak and then bolted for the door, but before he could reach his hand for the door knob Hermione emerged out of the bathroom.

Draco closed his eyes and sighed, as he silently wished the he could Avada Kadavra himself right there on the spot.

"Malfoy! What the hell is wrong with you? You can't just barge into someone's room. You've already broken the rules on the first day, twice for that matter," Hermione yelled, trying to hold up the towel that was draped loosely around her body.

Draco kept his eyes at the floor, "I just needed to get my wand. See," He held up his wand as proof.

Hermione looked at his wand and continued to argue with him, "But couldn't you have just waited until I got _out_ of the shower to get it!"

"I didn't know you were in the shower, okay?" Draco explained. He was having a hard time concentrating when she was covered in water, with the only this stopping him from seeing her curvy body was a towel.

"Well, then you should have knocked!" Hermione told him.

"I _did_ knock, but there wasn't any answer," he corrected her.

"We'll then you should have just gone back in your room, and waited for me to tell you that you left you wand!" She was becoming short on come-backs, but she wasn't going to admit that she was wrong and someone else was right, especially if that certain someone is a pure blood prat!

"Sorry, it won't happen again, Granger. Promise," Draco said walking towards the door.

Hermione was shocked, did he just apologize? She looked sadly at the spot where he was just standing, maybe she was wrong about him. Maybe she should give him a second chance.

Draco walked back into his room, and saw his unopened letter on the bed. He sighed, and sat on the edge on the king sized bed. He tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter, unfolding it.

The letter said:

**_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_**

**_Included in this letter is your, Time Table. As I am sure you have already been informed, your classes begin on Monday, September 9_****_th_****_. I hope to see you at Breakfast tomorrow morning at 8am._**

**_Enjoy the rest of your day, and see you soon._**

**_Yours Sincerely,_**

**_Professor McGonagall _**

Draco laid back on the bed, he wasn't gonna be disturbed by Granger anytime soon, so he mine as well go back to sleep.

He got up putting the letter and the Time Table on his night stand, and sat back down on his bed, putting his legs under the sheets, pulling the covers up to his shoulders. Falling into a deep sleep, dreaming of the night he never wanted to relive.

* * *

_A/N: I hoped thst you liked it, please remember to R&R! Kisses._

_SillySlytherin_


	5. Dreams and Wet Bodies

**Disclaimer:** Who. Me? -_Laughs- _No...

* * *

**Chapter Five: ** Dreams and Wet Bodies Make Hermione Blush

"_Stupefy!_"

Draco was sent flying into the wall, crashing into a dining room chair, landing next to the stone fireplace.

"You foolish child, I should punish you for that-"

"Lucius! I will not let you treat your son like that." Narcissa yelled at her husband, as she flicked her wand, disarming him. "Expelliarmus!"

Lucius' wand flew out of his hand. He walked over to his wand laying on the ground. He bent over and picked it up. He glared at his wife, lifting his hand striking her so hard that she fell to the ground, twisting her ankle in the process.

Draco ran over to her, "Mother!"

Unfortunately for Draco, Lucius was very gifted in wand less magic. He waved hand, sending Draco crashing into another wall, breaking a rib or two.

Draco got up weekly, limping over to his father, raising his wand slowly.

"Petrificus Totalus! Not so fast, son. I can't let you leave without you witnessing this." Lucius said firmly.

Draco could only glare at his father. He glanced over at his mother, who was trying to stand up, hobbled over in pain from her fractured ankle.

Lucius raised his wand once more, pointing it at his wife, "Avada Kadavra!"

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air - instantaneously Narcissa fell to the floor, rolled over onto her back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead.

Draco wanted to run over there and stop his father, but all he could do was stand there and watch his mother be murdered, by the man he once trusted.

Draco felt his eyes sting and then hot tears ran down his face. Crying was not something he enjoyed doing, he was taught that it was a sign of weakness.

Lucius barked out a laugh, as he looked down at the body lying on the ground before him. "Foolish, woman."

He walked over to Draco, "Love is weakness, remember that, son. Love is weakness and feelings are the enemy," He said standing face to face to Draco.

Since he was immobilized the only way he could respond was through legilimency. _'I am not your son!_' He thought, and his father heard every single betraying word.

Suddenly a knife appeared in Lucius' hand and in a fast motion he slid that knife across Draco's face, leaving a large gash on his right cheek, unbinding the body bind.

"Subvenio," His father yelled, sending a bright white light into Draco's chest.

"Every time you do something that would go against what I've taught you, you will relive this night, down to every single detail." Lucius told him.

"And just remember that this-" he pointed at the dead body of Narcissa, "this is all on you, so maybe you should think twice before you disobey me!"

And with that he apperated out of the mansion with a loud pop.

* * *

Draco woke in a cold sweat; something warm was running down his face, blood. Even after a year the curse still managed to be perfectly intact. He had tried to think if what he had done to disobey his father this time. Talking to a Mudblood. Go into a Mudblood's room. Apologize to a Mudblood. Let a Mudblood help him. Any of the above could be a possibility.

Draco sighed, pushing himself off the bed. He inhaled sharply, as he felt pain shoot through his body with every movement he made.

He wiped away the blood, which was still freely falling from his face. Draco threw on a short sleeve shirt to cover any bruises that might have been visible on his body.

Draco opened his door leading to his and Hermione's common room.

"It's about time you got up," Hermione said, not looking up from the book her nose was stuck in.

Draco ignored her and walked towards the bathroom.

When she received no response, she looked up at him. "Wow, you look like hell."

"What a coincidence, Granger," he said, "so do you. But at least I have an excuse."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Wow. I'm starting to see why they call you the smartest witch in our class." Draco sneered. "You're very observant. Something _is_ wrong."

"Oh, you poor thing," Hermione said in an insincere voice.

"Thanks, Granger," he said in a sarcastic and very raspy voice. "Your concern for my health is overwhelming. Touching, really."

Hermione snorted, "So, what's really wrong with you?"

"No offense, Granger, but I don't feel like talking to you on a day that I feel perfectly healthy, so it should be no surprise that I would rather not chat with you right now, when I'm feeling like shit. So if you'll please excuse me..." He walked back towards the bathroom door, and then he felt blood start to drip down his face again, from the open wound on the side of his face.

"Hey - you're bleeding." Hermione informed him, placing her book onto the table in front of her.

Draco groaned. "Yes. I am bleeding, Granger. Way to point the obvious. You know, I'm considering taking back my comment about you being the smartest witch in our class – even though I was being sarcastic when I said it, anyway..."

"I reckon that you don't sleep with a pocket knife, so how did you manage to cut yourself?" Hermione asked.

"That's none of your business, Granger." He answered.

"First of all, I'm your roommate therefore it is my business and sec..." Hermione trailed off, glancing down at his arms. They were cut and bruised.

She gasped and stood up going over to him. "Alright, you need to tell me right now what happened! Did you get in a fight or something?"

She didn't know why she cared so much, maybe it's just because she a caring person.

Draco figured that he should just tell her, seeing as he won't be able to go into the bathroom until he did.

He walked away from the door and sat down on the couch, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Hermione nodded in response, walking into the bathroom. She grabbed a clean face cloth off the towel rack and damped it with warm water.

"What are you going to do with that?" Draco asked, once Hermione came out of their bathroom.

Hermione raised the cloth to Draco's face, patting lightly on his wound which had stopped bleeding.

"I'm healing your wound." She answered.

He flinched slightly.

"Sorry," She apologized, "so what is wrong with you, really?"

"Well, about a year back, Lucius and I had an argument, over how I let a Mudblood score higher than me on my N.E.W.T," he explained, "my mother had tried to stop him, so he killed her..."

Hermione looked up at him sadly, but nodded for him to continue.

"He told me that love was weakness, then he cursed me to relive that day every time I disobeyed him."

Hermione was confused for a moment, and then she said, "Curse? What spell did he use?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. All I heard him say was; Subvenio."

"Hm...I've never heard of that spell, not even in the _Half-Blood Prince's_ book." She thought aloud.

"The Half-Blood what?" He asked.

"Nothing. Alright that's all I can do for your head, for now. I've stopped the bleeding; it should heal in a few days. Do you have any other wounds I should know about?"

Draco thought for a second, then started lifting up his shirt and said, "Uh, I think I have one on my chest."

Hermione gasped. There was large purple bruise on his chest. She pushed lightly outside the wound, "Does that hurt at all?"

Draco cringed in pain the said, "Yes, Granger. That does hurt!"

She pulled back her hand slowly, looking at him with a worried expression.

"I think your rib cage is broken," Hermione told him.

"Well, can you fix it," Draco asked.

"I don't know if I can, in not that experienced. I don't really know what in doing."

Draco put his arms on shoulders, "Granger, you are the smartest person I know, besides me. If anyone can do it, you can." He reassured her.

She smiled and said, "Ok, I'll try. I'll be right back; I need to get my wand."

Draco smiled back. A sincere smile. Not a smirk. A smile.

Hermione exited her bedroom, with Crookshanks following not so far behind. She sat back down on the couch, next to Draco.

"Alright, I'm going to need you to take your shirt off," She told him, simply.

He did as told, and he began peeling his shirt, throwing it somewhere behind him.

Hermione stared for a moment at his chest; Quidditch had definitely done well to him.

Draco smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like what you see?"

Hermione blushed and immediately looked down at her hands.

Draco smiled; he thought that she was rather cute when she blushed. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about her like that, but he couldn't help it.

Hermione pointed her wand at his chest, trying to focus only on his bruise.

"_Brackium Emendo_" She spoke clearly.

She pressed again on the bruise.

"Does it still hurt?" Hermione asked.

Draco shook his head and chuckled, "See, Granger, I told you, you could do it!"

She blushed once more, looking down at her wand, smiling.

Before Draco knew what he was doing he reached out his hand, placing it on her chin, moving her head up to look at him.

Her forehead creased into a frown, but he gave her no time to react. He leaned over and he kissed her. His lips were warm on hers. He kissed her carefully, nibbling and sucking her lower lip. He groaned and pulled her in so tight she could barely breathe.

Hermione shoved against Draco's chest, pushing him away. She inhaled deeply, catching her breath. She stood up, slowly backing away from the blonde boy on the couch. Once she was far enough away from him she bolted for her bedroom door, opening it as fast as she could and then slamming it shut.

Draco rubbed his forehead, sighing. 'Why did I do that?' He thought. He eventually pushed himself off of the couch and looked over at the big clock on the wall above the fireplace.

It read _10:43 AM_. It was too late to go down for breakfast, so he decided he'd just go down to the Slytherin Common Room. He walked towards the bathroom, closed the door, and turned on the shower. He threw off the rest of his remaining clothes and stepped into the steamy shower.

As soon as Hermione heard a door close she slowly opened her door, peeking out to see if he was still in there and maybe she had heard wrong. Once she was assure that he had left the room, she tip-toed out of her bedroom and walked over to the couch and pick up her book; Hogwarts A History. She was turning around to leave when Crookshanks ran out of her room, across the Common Room and into Draco's bedroom.

"Crookshanks, get back here!" Hermione whispered.

Hermione walked quietly past the bathroom and went in Draco's room. When she first walked into the room she didn't see her cat anywhere. There was a movement under the covers of Draco's unmade bed. Hermione walked over to the bed and yanked back the sheets to see Crookshanks curled up, purring. She put her book on the bed and picked up Crookshanks and placed him in the ground, shooing him out of the room. She turned and walked out of the room, but before she could leave she ran smack into a dripping, wet Draco.

"What were you doing in my room?" Draco asked. He was completely naked except his waist, which was wrapped tightly in a dampened towel.

"I was...I was, um, getting-" she stuttered, trying to look everywhere but Draco.

"Sorry, what was that? I didn't quite understand you,"

"Crookshanks ran in here, so I came in to get him," she replied, still looking at the ground.

"Ok. Well you can leave now, unless you want to watch me get dressed," He smirked.

Hermione shook her head 'no'. She didn't want to make a fool out of herself again.

Draco backed out of the room, letting Hermione get by. He chuckled and went back into his room, shutting the door behind him.

Hermione figured that she had better get washed up to, and leave to avoid any more confrontations with Draco for the rest of the day. She reached the bathroom door and was about to go in when she realized that she forgot her book on Draco's bed when she went to move Crookshanks.

Hermione walked back up to the bedroom door and without knocking, she opened it.

"I just need to get my..." she stopped when she saw that Draco was standing fully nude in the middle of his room, "...book."

Hermione didn't know if she meant to or not, but her eyes were glued on his manhood.

Draco took his time to wrap his towel back around his waist when he saw her staring. He looked back up at her averted eyes, "If you _wanted_ to see me naked, Granger, you could have just asked," He laughed.

Hermione's cheeks turned a deep crimson, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean- I just left my book," She walked over to his bed and picked up her book, hugging it to her chest.

"Well, Granger. You've got your book. If that is all I would like to finish getting changed, you know unless you would like to sit and watch me?" He winked at the girl, who was now tomato faced.

"No I'm fine, thank you," she said, still looking downcast, too embarrassed to look at him.

"Suit yourself, Granger!" Draco told her, placing his hand on Hermione's lower back, pushing her slowly to the door.

Hermione walked out of the room as fast as she could; once she got out she sprinted for the bathroom door, slamming it shut.

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the wait. I've been busy, but you all probably don't wanna hear about that. On another subject, did you like it?_

_SillySlytherin_


	6. Mistakes

**Chapter Six:** Mistakes

Hermione walked up to the portrait of the _'Fat Lady'_. She had a hard time finding the Gryffindor tower, seeing as the Heads Dorm was in a part of the castle she had never been in before.

Hermione spoke the password clearly to the portrait, "_Flibbertigibbet_."

The fat lady looked up at Hermione and smiled, "Good to see a familiar face. All these annoying little first year, are getting on my nerves!" She said swinging the portrait door open.

Hermione chuckled and walked in.

Harry and Ron were playing chess in the left corner of the room and a few first and second years were also scattered around the room.

"Hey, Harry. Ron!" Hermione said in a chipper voice.

"Hey, Hermione," They said in sync, now completely ignoring their game and turning their attention to Hermione.

"Wow," Hermione laughed, sitting on the coffee table in front of them, "you two sound like Fred and George. How are they by the way, Ron? Still up to their old tricks I bet."

Ron nodded, "Yeah. They blew up half of Ginny's hair, with one of their experiments, it was so funny!"

"Shut up, Ron!" Ginny yelled, coming down the steps from the girl's dorm, glaring at her brother.

Ginny came over and sat down on Harry's lap, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

Ron groaned, "Just because I said I'm ok with you two dating, doesn't mean I want to see you song him in front of me!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "So, Mione how was your first night with, Malfoy?"

"It wasn't terrible, but it could've gone better." She answered, wanting desperately to change the subject.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Well he woke me up early in the morning, but its fine….I mean it could've went worse," Hermione answered simply, shrugging her shoulders. She didn't see the need to tell them about the tiny make-out session they had or seeing him naked.

"Hermione, are you coming to the burrow for Christmas?" Ron asked, changing the subject off of Malfoy.

"Ron, school just started, how am I supposed to know!" Hermione told him.

"Bloody hell, I was just asking" He swore.

"Ronald! Language," She scolded him, as if he were a child.

Ron rolled his eyes at her.

"Shit!" Hermione cursed loudly, making all the first years heads turn towards them.

"Ha! Talking to me about language, you should be th-"

"What is the problem?" Harry asked, cutting Ron off.

"I left my wand in my room. I have to go get it; I'll see you guys at lunch."

* * *

Hermione walked up to the mermaid on the portrait who was currently going through her collection of shells.

Hermione cleared her throat, the mermaid looked up.

She smiled, "You're looking very pretty today"

Hermione let out a little laugh, "Thanks, Lani."

"No problem. He's very fond of you" She told Hermione.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Who is?"

Lani ran her hands through her yellowy blonde hair, "Oh, you know. The blonde one, the handsome one,"

Hermione barked out a laugh, "Malfoy? Yeah I don't think so. He doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"I know love when I see it, and you two have it. You may not have admitted it to yourself yet, but you do care about him." Lani told her.

"Yeah sure, Lani, I'll see you later,"

Hermione pushed open the portrait door, leading to the Heads Dorm.

She immediately regretted walking in when she saw Draco sitting on the couch with his eyes closed. She turned around and tried to sneak out hoping that he didn't hear her.

"Granger,"

Hermione cursed silently, turning around to face him, slowly.

"Weren't you going somewhere?" Hermione asked.

"I was, but I changed my mind."

"Well. If that's all, I'll be going." She answered quickly.

Draco stared after her. "Wait, Granger," he called out, not really knowing why.

She stopped right in front of the portrait hole and looked back. "What?"

Draco stood up. "Why...why did you help me?"

Hermione stood looking at him for a moment before answering. Finally, she sighed and said, "Because – we're the Head students. We should help each other out. We should...I don't know...we should try being civil to one another. Or...something in the likes that."

"Civil?" Draco snorted. "Granger, are you suggesting that we be friends?"

"I wouldn't necessarily go that far," Hermione replied. "I just think it's going to be an awfully long year if all we ever do is either fight or insult each other. I helped you yesterday because I wanted to, and because...well, if the tables had been turned, I would hope you would have done the same for me."

"I wouldn't have," Draco said simply.

"That does not surprise me in the least," Hermione said. "Look, I'm not asking that we become best friends or friends at all, even. I just think we should call a truce, you know? At least think about it. You owe me that."

"Whatever." He said. Draco looked over at the clock, "It's twelve, and we should head down for lunch."

Hermione nodded walking out of the portrait hole, followed by Draco.

* * *

The Great Hall was full of chatter; Hermione spotted Ron and Ginny over at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey guys. Where's Harry?"

"Oh, he said that he wasn't feeling well. I'm going to bring him back some food." Ginny told her.

"Oh, ok" Hermione said, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

Lavender was staring at Ron with wide, dreamy eyes. She sighed, "Won-Won?"

Ron looked up, upset that he was interrupted from his chocolate éclairs, "Yes, Lavender," He said, harsher than he had intended.

"Do you think I'm pretty," She asked, batting her eyelashes.

Hermione and Ginny looked up at each other, smirked, and then they looked over at Ron to see what he was going to say.

Ronald Weasley what you would call a 'Lady's Man', mostly because he couldn't talk to girls when they ask a question about their appearance. He would get all flustered.

"Uuh….of-of…..yup..." He answered, his cheeks reddening.

Hermione burst out laughing and Ginny chuckled quietly down at her food.

Lavender glared at Hermione, "Shut up, Hermione! You're just jealous that you can't have him,"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Ron and I are just friends, period. So get that through your thick skull, you vixen,"

* * *

_Over at the Slytherin table_

Draco sat watching in disgust as Crabbe and Goyle gobbled down their food, like it was their last meal in earth.

"So, Malfoy, how is it like living with the Mudblood?" asked Blaise, who was sitting next to Draco.

"Terrible, she's too bossy. Always talking when no one wants to listen and getting into my business," He answered.

Pansy snorted, "Sound like someone you know?"

Blaise ignored her, "Well I would still get in her pants."

"You would have sex with anyone, Zabini. You're such a satyr" Pansy said, rolling his eyes.

"Honestly, Mate. You would have sex with her just once?" Blaise asked, off Draco's look.

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, maybe,"

"Yeah, I would make her scream so loud," Blaise said, smirking.

Pansy put down the treacle tart, that she was about to eat, back on her plate and pushed it away from her. "Blaise, you are so disgusting!"

* * *

_(8:27 PM in the Heads Common Room)_

Hermione plopped down on the couch; she was stuffed after she came from dinner.

"Alright, are you ready?" Draco asked strolling in from his bedroom.

"Sorry, ready for what?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I'm teaching you legilimency." He told her.

"Really..?" She asked stunned.

"Yes, I owe you, remember" He smirked, "now come on, go get your wand."

Hermione got up excitedly and went into her bedroom, grabbing her wand off the bed.

"Ok the incantation that you're going to say is, '_Legilimens'_."

"Ok." Hermione said, sitting on a desk table in the common room, which had a couple scattered books on it.

"Now you're going to point your wand at me and look me in the eyes and say the spell," He explained, "make sure you stay focused on what you want the spell to do."

Hermione nodded and outstretched her hand, pointing her wand at Draco, "_Legilimens_." She said clearly.

Nothing happened.

"You have to keep your mind clear. Focus, Granger" He told her.

Hermione took a deep breath and tried again. Still nothing happened.

She tried a couple more times. Trying to focus, but her kept drifting back to earlier that morning. '

_'His wet perfect body, his soft lips on mine…no I can't think about that, it's wrong.' _She thought to herself. She shook her head, disapproving her thoughts. Hermione raised her wand once more, "_Legilimens_"

When nothing happened, she said the spell again and again, until she got frustrated.

"Ugh. I'm never going to be able to do this!" She whined, pushing herself farther back on the desk, resting her head back on the wall.

Draco sighed, walking over to her.

"It takes a while to get the hang of it. Don't worry, you'll get it." He told her, giving her a reassuring smile.

Her breath hitched when he smiled, his perfect lips, how she longed for those lips to touch hers just one more time. She looked up into his grayish-blue orbs. Hermione nodded.

"I want you," Hermione said in a hushed voice.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows, but before he could process what she meant, Hermione reached for his head and pulled him towards her, their lips meeting perfectly. She completely allowed her desire to take over her, forgetting all conscious or rational thought.

All she could think about was how amazing being so close to Draco felt. How soft his lips were and how he tasted so bloody delicious. She moved her lips against his, savoring the feeling of his familiar lips.

His hands immediately found her hips, and drew her closer towards the edge of the desk. Draco pulled her body as close to his as possible, and deepened the kiss, much to Hermione's delight. He ran his hand up and down her thigh, while his other hand flew to her neck, pressing her closer to him.

Hermione moaned softly as Draco removed his lips from hers and trailed kisses down her neck, sucking slightly. He kissed down to her collarbone, and slowly back up to her lips – driving her absolutely crazy. Everywhere he touched her, left a hot searing mark of need. He had pulled up her shirt, and slipped his hand to her lower back, loving the feeling of her soft skin.

She began nibbling on his ear, breathing heavily, knowing that it drove him insane. She sucked on the skin below his ear, causing a deep shade of red to appear. Draco growled, and picked Hermione up with ease. She wrapped her legs around his waist and continued planting kisses on his neck and around his jaw.

Draco couldn't help but feel how easy this was for them. How natural it felt to be with Hermione- to kiss her, to touch her the way he did. He carried her to their bedroom and set her down on his bed, getting on top of her.

She looked up at him with her big brown eyes, and suddenly- everything was okay. Draco bent down, their lips meeting once more. He smiled as Hermione's leg wrapped around his hip, as he ran his hand down her thigh, grinding their hips together causing Hermione to moan loudly.

"I didn't think you'd be a loud one, Granger." Draco smirked as he whispered in her ear.

Hermione growled. "Would you just bloody shut up and kiss me?" she said exasperatedly, rolling her eyes.

Draco smirked triumphantly. "Why, I'd love to." And he devoured her lips once more.

Their night was perfect. But morning had to come and ruin it all.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Ugh! I hate writing kissing scenes. I like to read them, just not writing them. So I hope you liked it. Next chapter should be up soon, please R&R!_

_SillySlytherin_

**_Next Time On Behind the Façade:_**

_Before Draco could even open his eyes the next morning, he knew that there was something different. It was quiet- too quiet. Unlike his usual mornings, he felt content – and, dare he say – happy. Shifting his body slightly, he felt a slight difference in his mattress. Then it all hit him, like a hex – Hermione._

_Draco's eyes shot open and it took him a moment to adjust his vision to the light streaming in from his curtains._

_His eyes landed on Hermione, sleeping soundly beside him. Her bare back was facing him, and he couldn't help but notice that his thin white sheets barely covered her naked body._

_He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Last night's events came flooding back into his mind, and he gulped loudly._

_ "Oh shit." He whispered._


	7. Lies or the Truth?

_A/N: Hey..I know this is up kinda quick but I might be busy the next week, so I wanted to get a chapter up, forgive me if it isn't that good! _

* * *

**Chapter Seven:** The Truth

_Previously on Behind the Facade:_

_ "__I didn't think you'd be a loud one, Granger." Draco smirked as he whispered in her ear._

_Hermione growled. "Would you just bloody shut up and kiss me?" she said exasperatedly, rolling her eyes._

_Draco smirked triumphantly. "Why, I'd love to." And he devoured her lips once more._

_Their night was perfect. But morning had to come and ruin it all._

* * *

Before Draco could even open his eyes the next morning, he knew that there was something different. It was quiet- too quiet. Unlike his usual mornings, he felt content – and, dare he say – happy. Shifting his body slightly, he felt a slight difference in his mattress. Then it all hit him, like a hex – Hermione.

Draco's eyes shot open and it took him a moment to adjust his vision to the light streaming in from his curtains. His eyes landed on Hermione, sleeping soundly beside him. Her bare back was facing him, and he couldn't help but notice that his thin white sheets barely covered her naked body. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Last night's events came flooding back into his mind, and he gulped loudly. "Oh shit." He whispered.

Draco watched her body rise and fall, in correlation to her breathing. Her soft skin shined in the sunlight, and her hair glistened – despite its messy state. She was absolutely beautiful, and he found himself wishing that he could spend forever watching her sleep. Regrettably, Draco placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her body slightly. "Hermione," He said, his voice cracking. "Hermione, wake up."

On the other side of the bed, Hermione frowned as she felt someone shake her awake. An annoyed sound escaped her mouth and she rolled over to the other side of her body. Draco sucked in a breath as Hermione now faced him. Her breast, were exposed due to the sheets falling around her stomach, and her face drew perfection. He found himself fighting the urge to run his hands up and down her skin while kissing down her neck, shoulders chest… he quickly shook his head, getting rid of his fantasies.

"Hermione, wake up." Draco said louder, carefully shaking her awake. "Hermione, you're in my bed and we're both naked." He whispered in her ear. Before he knew it, his hands flew to his head as he felt a rush of pain sweep to the left side of his brain. "What the hell!" he exclaimed loudly, backing away from the surprised brunette on the edge of his bed.

Hermione sat on the corner of his large bed, wide-eyed. "Malfoy, what did we do last night?" she asked him fearfully. "Please tell me we didn't have sex."

"We didn't have sex." Draco muttered, still partially annoyed that she had physically hurt him.

She eyed him carefully. "Are you lying?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Oh, I don't know Granger." Draco said, shoving the sheets off his body and strutting out of bed. "We both woke up together – naked. Last thing I remember last night is you shushing me up with," Playfully, Draco walked closer to Hermione – stopping when his face was centimeters away from hers. "This." He planted his lips on hers, and pulled back immediately. A slight chaste kiss, but he knew it would drive her insane.

By the time Draco stood up straight as he pulled on his boxers, Hermione was sitting on his bed – seething. "Cover yourself up, Granger." Draco laughed, throwing the closest piece of clothing towards her.

* * *

Hermione walked out of his room wearing an over sized button up white T-Shirt of Draco's.

Draco came out wearing only his boxers and he sat down on the couch, he picked up a random book sitting in front of him.

"How can you be so calm about it?" Hermione asked him quickly.

He started at her, bewildered at her outburst. "Excuse me?" Draco questioned, putting his book down. "What are you on about now, Granger?"

She rolled her eyes. "What do you meant, 'what am I on about?'. We just had sex last night!" Hermione shouted.

"Say it louder; I don't think the Weasley's heard you all the way over at the Burrow." Draco said, nonchalantly.

Once more, Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Don't give me that crap, Malfoy. We just had sex, and you're acting so calm about it! It's as if this is some normal routine for you."

He shrugged. "What do you suppose we do about it then?" Draco questioned. "Would you like to talk about it; is that what you want to do?"

"I'd like to know why we had sex, Malfoy." Hermione snapped, glaring at him.

"Well, Granger." Draco began. "You see, when a man and a woman are together and feel some sort of attraction for each other – there's a slight chance that they start feeling, what's the word, _turned on_. Now if they're… _turned on_ enough, then it eventually-"

"Don't get smart with me." Hermione snapped angrily. "I know why people have sex, Malfoy. What I'm asking is, why did _WE_ have sex?"

He paused before answering. "Well, like I said. When people feel some sort of attraction for -"

She blinked, surprised. "So you're saying you feel some sort of attraction for me?" Hermione asked him, cutting him off for the second time, remembering what Lani said to her the other day.

"What?" Draco asked, his mind not registering what Hermione had just said.

She rolled her eyes. "You heard me."

He shook his head. "No, I don't believe that I did."

"You just said that you're attracted to me." Hermione replied, her tone sounded slightly amused.

Draco stared at her. "No I didn't." His heart began pounding wildly in his chest. '_Had I really said that?_' he mentally questioned himself.

"Yes you did. You said 'when a man and a woman feel some sort of attraction for one another then they have sex'." Hermione replied. She sat there, staring at him wide-eyed.

"That doesn't mean I'm attracted to you, Granger." He replied quickly, dropping his gaze and turning his eyes back to his book. "Get a hold of yourself." Draco felt his face flush with heat, and he silently hoped to himself that Hermione would not notice.

Hermione laughed loudly. "What is that on your cheeks, Malfoy?" she asked. "Oh don't tell me, Draco Malfoy is blushing?" Hermione laughed loudly, throwing her head back in amusement. "Oh this is amazing. You're so cute, Malfoy. I didn't know you could blush."

He glowered at her. "It is not cute." Draco muttered angrily under his breath.

Clearly embarrassed, Draco sat, quietly picking his book back up, without lifting his eyes from it. Hermione followed suit, sitting across from him, except she took short glances at Draco every once in a while, causing a smile to form on her face. Once she had finished thinking, she cleared her throat and stood up, remembering the point of their previous conversation. "Do you remember the rules of our predicament?" she asked him, breaking the silence.

"I can't talk, Granger, I'm reading."

Hermione smirked and grabbed the book out of his hands, turning it right side up and placed it back in his hands.

"We agreed that there would be no kind of physical contact." Hermione stated.

Draco shook his head, glancing up at her, "You never said anything about that, Granger."

"Well, if I did or didn't say it, it still should have already been noted!" She complained.

Hermione's head jolted towards the door as she heard a knock. She walked over to the portrait door.

"Ginny! Uh, hi, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was coming to check up on you, because you weren't at breakfast," She explained.

Ginny looked over at Draco on the couch, who was wearing just his boxers. She looked up at Hermione, letting all the pieces click together in her mind.

"Hermione, could I talk to you for a minute, please," She said, not giving Hermione any time to answer. She pulled her outside into the hallway, making sure the portrait door was closed before she screamed her head off at Hermione.

"Hermione, you had sex with him didn't you!" She yelled at her friend.

"Couldn't we have just gone into my room instead of out in the hallway where _everyone_ can hear us?" Hermione asked.

"No one goes in this part of the castle, and stop avoiding the question. Did you or did you not have sex with Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione looked down, "Yes, I did, but it-"

A small gasp came behind them.

"You slept with the handsome blonde?" Lani asked.

"Yes, Lani, but as I was saying it didn't mean anything. I don't even remember what happened, all I remember was Malfoy was teaching me legilimency, then he woke me up and told me that we were naked and in his bedroom."

"I told you he cared about you." Lani smirked, ignoring her explanation.

"Not now, Lani," Hermione said, sternly.

"Fine," Lani said, pushing herself off the rock into the water, "but remember what I said."

"Look, Mione, if you have feeling for Malfoy that-" Ginny started.

"I don't have feelings for, Malfoy! It was just a mistake, it didn't mean _anything_." She told her.

"Alright, but I don't want you to get hurt, Mione."

"Please, Ginny, you don't have to worry that. I am not going to _fall in love_ with Draco Malfoy," She assured her.

"Ok, Harry and Ron say 'hello'. I'll see you later."

Hermione sighed and opened up the portrait door. Draco was still sitting in the same spot, he stood up, walking towards her making Hermione back up against the door.

As always, at close quarters she couldn't help noticing how attractive he was. It was incredibly distracting. His mouth twitched expressively, and for some reason it just made her want to slip a hand behind his neck and pull his lips to hers.

"What?" he whispered.

She felt her cheeks redden.

"Nothing,"

_'__I'm one of those people who talks and thinks a lot about being bold and forthright, but is pretty poor at actually acting that way. Reaching out and grabbing what I want is not something I do when it's the last chocolate bar at the news stand, never mind when it's a guy I like.'_ Hermione thought, _'What am I thinking I don't like him, I can't'_

Draco looked at her, and that mouth twitched again into something that was almost a smile.

It was her turn to whisper "What?"

He shook his head, then unexpectedly pulled Hermione closer - something she wouldn't have considered possible - and tilted his head to kiss her.

He pressed her closer. She smelled like sunshine, apples, and grass after the rain. Her body was soft and pliant and it fit against his as if it belonged there. Just holding Hermione in his arms made his groin tighten with want. It made his heart burst with a feeling unknown and his brain explode into a million little stars. He probably wasn't worthy of her, but he wanted her anyway, and being the spoiled person that he was, he always got what he wanted.

Draco Malfoy was in love with Hermione Granger.

* * *

_Hope you liked it, I will see if I can get the next chappie up by the end of the next week. Love you guys and gals, please read and review._

_SillySlytherin_


	8. Confrontation

_**A/N:**__ Wow it's been a while. Hello again. Thanks for being patient and sticking with me, really appreciate it! _

**Disclaimer: **Guess what even after all this time, I still don't own Harry Potter!

* * *

**Chapter Eight:** Confrontation

"The Water-Making Spell, is a charm that summons a jet of clear, pure water and shoots it from the tip of the caster's wand and, depending on the caster's concentration and intentions, this charm can be anything from a simple jet of water to a wave…"

Hermione groaned. She usually didn't mind Professor Flitwick's classes, but this morning had her really shaken up. He was just taking it so well! He had just slept with the person he most despised and he was acting like he didn't care. She looked up from her Charms book to see everyone staring at her.

"What?" She asked slowly.

"Nothing, Miss Granger, everyone, turn to page 251 to see the movement on the wand when using this spell," Professor Flitwick said, turning everyone's attention away from Hermione.

Harry leaned over to Hermione, "What's up with you, Mione?"

"What do you mean?"

"Professor Flitwick just asked a question and you didn't even raise your hand, or anything."

Hermione glared at him, "Well, maybe I didn't know the answer!"

Harry recoiled slightly, turning back to his book.

Draco glanced over at Hermione and Harry arguing, he smirked.

Just then, Hermione walked by him. Without saying a word, she slipped a piece of parchment onto his desk and continued to walk by, pretending to go to the shelf for a book. She watched Draco from behind the basket of all different kinds of Charm books, as he opened the parchment and read the words in her neat and tidy script:

_'I have to talk to you about you know what. Meet me in the empty classroom on the 4th floor after DADA.'_

Draco looked up at her and nodded his head as the monster of curiosity ate away at his insides. And then there was a low and throaty purring sound coming from under my desk.

He stared at Mrs. Norris directly in those large sickly yellow orb-like eyes, challenging her to try anything.

"Shoo," He whispered, swiping his hand at it. "Get out, you ugly little –"

"Draco!" Pansy scolded him, "what the hell are you doing?"

"The fucking cat is under my table, how the hell did it get in here anyway?"

"Draco, it doesn't matter. You're going to get in trouble, and do you know what happens when you get in trouble?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yeah, we lose house points. Who cares?"

"You should, your head boy now," She reminded him, "you can't be the childish person that you were in the previous years."

"Pansy, when did you become Granger?" Draco chuckled.

Pansy sighed, "Look I'm just trying to help. So is Blaise. Right, Blaise?"

Pansy looked over at Blaise, who was staring at a Gryffindor with dark brown hair and grayish blue eyes.

The girl smiled seductively back at Blaise, batting her eyelashes.

"Stop staring the ditz and pay attention, Blaise!" Pansy whispered, hitting Blaise on the arm.

"Is there a problem over there, Miss Parkinson?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"No, Professor."

When the professor turned back to a student he was helping, Pansy turned and glared at Draco.

"Do you see what you did?"

"Correction, what you did. He specifically said your name, not mine."

"Whatever," Pansy said, rolling her eyes, "what is that?"

"What's what?" Draco asked back innocently.

Pansy glared at him, snatching the piece of paper stashed inside his Charms book.

"What does Granger mean? What happened?"

"Nothing! Pansy, do you ever get tired of telling me what to do?"

"No I don't, because you can't take care of yourself!" Pansy answered.

Draco rolled his eyes, "It was a rhetorical question."

"Alright, your paper is due on Wednesday. If you don't know what you are supposed to be turning in, well then you should have been paying attention." Professor Flitwick said, "Class is dismissed!"

The rest of the morning went by slowly, but once DADA was over Draco was not as drowsy as he was before.

Draco walked up the winding staircase, ignoring the portraits that were saying their hellos.

Draco turned the knob on the door leading to empty Potions room. He walked over to a table, sitting on it after he wiped off the dust with the back of his hand. He put his feet up on the chair in front of him.

After five minutes, she finally walked into the room; she sat down on the chair that his feet were on.

"Finally, I thought that I was going to have to go to the hospital wing to see if you fell down the staircase," Draco snorted.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ha-ha, very funny. We need to talk."

"Wow, I feel like you're about to dump me."

"Malfoy, this is serious. We had sex!"

"Stop talking so loud, what's wrong with you? I wouldn't prefer that those stupid Patil twins and their slut friend with the dumb ass flower name find out and tell the entire school!"

"Stop joking around this is serious, don't you get that!" Hermione yelled.

"We do have to talk about this-unless," He stopped, "you are admitting that throughout all these years of fights, you are in love me!"

Hermione scoffed, "As if, I would have to like you first!"

Draco hated to admit it, but he was hurt.

"Can we please talk about this?"

"What is there to talk about?" His shoulders slumped. "You were pretty clear."

Hermione furrowed her brow. "How was I clear?"

Draco's blue eyes shone with fury. His face contorted with failed words.

She threw her head back and laughed. It was the wrong move, as Draco stood so suddenly she almost fell out of her chair. Hermione yelped. And it was a good thing she did because it kept Draco from storming off more than a few feet away.

Talking to his back wasn't any easier than talking to his face. She breathed deep to stifle a giggle. "I'm sorry, Malfoy."

"You can keep saying that, but will you ever mean it."

He lifted his head and turned around to look at her. Even in the dimmest of lights his eyes seemed to shine.

They took her, whole heartedly, all of her.

They took every bit of her attention, swallowing her up. Even if at that moment they were hit by a meteor she wouldn't have noticed.

Everything was Draco.

Draco was everything.

"Um…." I faltered. "I don't know, I erm…"

He leaned towards Hermione, his face just inches from hers. Tingles ran down her spine and she heard the rushing noise of blood in her ears. Hermione held her breath. He tilted his head, angled so that their mouths would fit together.

She tugged Draco closer, her tentative hands tangling in his hair, pulling him until she was sandwiched tightly between him and the door, her petite frame pressed up against his tall, muscular one. Draco moved his right hand to cup the back of her head, while he groaned loudly against her mouth.

_'He groaned because of me'_ Hermione thought.

The groan was loud, feral and erotic. Hermione would remember that sound and the way it vibrated against her lips, echoing into her mouth, for the rest of her life. She felt the blood course through her, hot and thick, as her skin bloomed under his touch. She had never wanted anything more than to feel his arms around her and his lips against hers.

Draco's lips enveloped her, owned her. A fire ignited inside as their bodies moved together, soft curves against unyielding steel. Hermione inhaled frantically, but it wasn't enough. Her head grew light.

Draco swore he could feel her heartbeat through his shirt they were so tightly bound together. His left hand trailed under the hem of her blouse to inch toward the bare skin of her lower back. He moaned again as his fingers spread across that valley, claiming it. He didn't need to see it to know that it was beautiful and precious.

Hermione pulled off his tie and leaned forward to wrap her arms around his neck, tugging him until their bodies were flush against one another. She nibbled his full lower lip and moaned as his tongue slowly traced the curve of her mouth.

Suddenly, his fingers were touching her collar bones and moving to her back, gliding across the surface of her skin as it began to flush and heat.

Draco picked her up, placing her on the dusty table. He pulled off her shirt exposing her red bra.

She laid her back on the table.

He started kissing down her jawline, sucking on her nape.

Hermione moaned.

Suddenly the door shot open, and the sound of giggling came from the girl with bright red hair.

Hermione let out a little scream, pushing Draco off of her, literally jumping off the table.

"Harry! Ginny! What are you doing in here?"

"The same reason as you apparently!" Ginny said, glaring at Draco.

"It isn't what you think; we just came in here to talk." Hermione stated

Hermione looked behind her, underneath the table.

"Are you looking for this?" Harry asked, throwing her shirt at her.

"Hermione, you promised that you weren't going to do this again!" Ginny yelled at her.

"Again?" Harry asked.

"You three obviously need to be alone, but let's just face it. She can't get enough of me," Draco said, simply.

Hermione glared at him, throwing his green tie at him.

* * *

Draco sat down next to Pansy in the Great Hall.

"So, how was it?" She asked

"How was what?" Draco responded back.

"Your talk with Granger."

"Oh, yeah it was fine,"

Draco felt a little blush creep up on his pale cheeks.

"Fine was it? You're blushing," she stated smiling.

"I am not." Draco said, blushing even more.

"Your hair looks like a hurricane went through it, or to be more specific, someone's hands!"

"Pans, what are you talking about? Whose hands would be in my hair?"

Pansy laughed loudly. "Hermione Granger's." She smirked. "I think you fancy her."

"What? No! That's absolutely ridiculous!" He exclaimed all in one breath. "That's absolutely insane Pansy."

"Mhm," She replied, smirking.

"You may deny it now, Draco. But look at that smile on your face." Pansy said, picking up a biscuit in the basket in front of her, "I haven't seen that smile on your face since Potter got picked for the Tri Wizard Tournament. Draco, you look like a fool in love."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I am not in love, Pansy." He assured her. "Is it really hard to believe that I'm having a wonderful morning?"

"I bet you like waking up to her, don't you Draco?" she taunted.

"What do you mean, waking up to her?"

"You live in the same dorm, you wake up and she's there. Why, what did you think I meant?"

"Nothing!" Draco said, a little too quickly.

"You thought that I meant, you two had sex and woke up together, didn't you!"

He didn't respond.

"Well of course I didn't mean it, you haven't had sex with her, right?"

"Of course not," he answered nervously.

Pansy eyed him carefully then gasped, "You did, didn't you!"

"Pansy," He scolded, "could we go somewhere private, you know where the entire school can't hear us?"

Pansy shot up, grabbing ahold of Draco's wrist. Causing a few stares, wondering why she was dragging him out of the room so suddenly.

* * *

They walked into a hallway, which was deserted since everyone was in the Great Hall.

"Did you have sex with Hermione Granger?"

"Maybe," Draco said quietly.

"Yes or no!" Pansy stated like a parent scolding their child.

Draco sighed, "Yes,"

"Do you like her?" She asked.

"Yeah, a little," he answered slowly, looking down at his shoes.

"Then you need to tell her," Pansy said.

"I can't, Pansy. It's not my style; I usually hook up with a girl then it's over. I don't do relationships," He told her.

"Whatever, Draco, but I think that you're making the wrong decision. You are going to end up like Blaise, chasing after girls; he's been like that ever since he was dumped. And it's sad to watch, I don't want to see you end up like that."

Pansy continued down the hall, leaving Draco alone with his thoughts.

Pansy was about to turn down the hallway that lead to the Great Hall when she bumped into Hermione.

"I'm sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind- oh, it's you"

"Wait!" Pansy yelled, reaching her hand out and placing it on Hermione's shoulder.

"He really cares about you, Draco I mean."

Hermione sighed in annoyance, "Why does everyone keep saying that!"

"Because it's true, and it obvious to everyone, except you," she explained to Hermione

"Well he has a funny way of showing his feelings," Hermione laughed.

"Draco has had a hard life, he isn't good with relationships. Ever since his mother died, you know about that right?"

Hermione looked down at her feet sadly, "Yeah he told me."

"He wouldn't tell anyone that, you really have a hold on him. Anyway when his mother died, he never really was the same. He kind of shut down, he may look like his normal self, but on the inside he's breaking. I think that you responding positively to his feelings for you, then he might open up."

"I'll try, but I'm not going to make any promises," She responded.

"Alright, Granger, see you later."

Hermione walked away, her head filled with all the information that Pansy had just given to her.

"Merlin, I'm going to go crazy," She said to herself.

"Talking to yourself, Granger?" A familiar voice asked. "You know, people say that it's the first step towards insanity."

Hermione looked up to see a smiling Draco.

"If I ask you a question, would you promise to tell me the truth?" Hermione asked.

"That depends on what the question is."

"About what happened, did that mean anything to you?"

Draco didn't know what to say, he didn't expect her to say that.

"Uh, I don't know." He stuttered.

Hermione smiled sweetly, "I'll talk to you later, Draco."

"Did you just call me Draco?" He asked confused.

"Did I? I think your catching the insanity too."

With that Hermione turned around and walked away, with a smirk on her face. Leaving behind a stunned Draco.


	9. Phase One

_A/N:__Sorry for the wait I was sick and my fiancé put me under bed arrest, so I watched Glee the whole time. Sadly I couldn't have my laptop under bed arrest so I had to write this chapter on a paper, and then retype it on my laptop a week later, which takes a lot longer than you would expect. Anyway here you go; the ninth chapter!_

_I hope you enjoy and remember to R&R_

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Harry Potter…..If I did things would be a lot different….

* * *

**Chapter Nine:** Phase One

_'__Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago - the precise date is uncertain - by the four greatest wizards of the age. The four school houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin.'_

Hermione sighed, placing her copy of 'Hogwarts: A History' down on the table.

If her favorite book wasn't helping her calm down then nothing could. She walked into her bedroom, sitting down on her bed, leaning back on her bed post. _'Why did I have to listen to Pansy, things are only going to get worse for me.'_ Hermione thought to herself. She heard the portrait door open, and then there was a soft knock on her door.

Hermione sighed again bringing her knees to her chest, "Come in."

Draco came strolling onto the room, and then sat down on the bed next to her.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"The pleasures all mine," Draco joked back.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I was just wondering why you were all of sudden being nice to me." He asked.

Hermione looked down at her hand, whilst she tried to think of a plausible answer.

"I just think that I shouldn't be too quick to judge people, so I'm giving you a second chance."

Draco arched an eyebrow, "You do remember who you're talking to, right?"

He shifted his body towards Hermione.

"Dammit, Granger, I'm the last person you should give a second chance."

"And why is that?"

"Not something I feel like discussing right now." He said sighing heavily.

Hermione looked up at him for a second, hoping he would crack.

"Granger, quit looking at me like that."

Hermione looked down at her hands, "Sorry."

"And quit say-"Draco was cut off when Hermione's bedroom door creaked open and Crookshanks walked in, rubbing himself against the wall.

Crookshanks stepped forward slowly hissing at Draco.

"I don't think your cat likes me very much." Draco said glaring at the cat.

Hermione laugh quietly, her hands tugging nervously at the edge of her skirt.

"Well I need to go do my charms homework; would you happen to recall what the assignment was?"

Hermione let out a light chuckle, "You are hopeless."

"Whatever, I'll just say your cat ate my paper. Later, Hermione," Draco said smiling, as he walked out of her door.

Hermione smiled, as she felt her cheeks start to redden. She got out of her bed and she headed for the door to catch Draco before he went into his room.

"Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Yes?" He said without turning around.

"Why did you call me Hermione? Why did you stop calling me Granger?"

The old Draco would have snapped back with a witty retort, but he took a couple minutes to formulate his answer.

"Because you called me Draco," he answered. She felt like he was telling her a secret, like he was revealing his good side or something to that degree. She felt a smile sneak across her face. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly as well, and he walked towards her until he was a foot away from her.

"Why do you ask?" Draco said grinning.

Hermione felt like the air had been sucked out of her, "Uh…no reason."

"You wanna go on a date with me?" Draco said suddenly.

Hermione opened her mouth and then closed it again, not being able to say anything. The portrait door slammed open and Harry and Ron ran in and immediately went, fist-forward, towards Draco.

Hermione glared at her soon to be ex-best friend, "You told them I slept with him, didn't you!"

Ginny gave Hermione a warning gaze.

"You two _slept _together?" Harry's head snapped towards Ginny, "You told us that they just snogged!"

"Well I didn't lie about that." Ginny said.

Harry turned and sent another blow at Draco's face.

"Stop it! Draco you should go to the Hospital Wing."

Draco scowled at the two boys and walked out of the room.

"Since when do _you_ call him Draco?" Ron asked angrily.

"I can call him whatever I want, Ronald!" Hermione yelled at Ron.

Ron laid back a bit, remembering that she only calls him Ronald if she is really pissed.

"Hermione, do you not remember everything he has done to you over the past six years?" Ron spoke as calmly as he could, "you can't actually believe that he cares about you!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "So what, someone cares about me. Is there something wrong that?"

"Yes there is something wrong with that! I mean..." Harry elbowed Ron in the ribcage to stop him from talking.

"What Ron meant to say is Malfoy can't be trusted, his father is a death-eater and so is he. Malfoy, is just taking orders from Voldemort, he is only using you so he can get closer to me!"

"You don't know that he's a death-eater! And why does everything always have to be about you!" Hermione yelled at her friend.

"Because it usually is,"

"I can't believe this, you are so selfish! Do you think that is so impossible for someone to like me?"

"Absolutely, Malfoy doesn't care about anyone but himself. Hermione, you know that I'm just trying to protect you."

Hermione looked at Harry sadly, "I thought you were better than that, Harry. I guess I was wrong about that."

* * *

The Hospital Wings door swung open and Hermione walked in and sat down on a chair next to Draco's cot.

"I am so sorry about what they did to you, how bad is it?"

"Don't worry about it; it's nothing I can't handle." He answered smiling.

"Do you remember what you asked me earlier?"

"You mean when I asked if you wanted to go on a date with me."

"Well, I have an answer for you." Hermione said smiling.

Draco smirked, "And what might that answer be?"

"Yes, I will go on a date with you." She answered smiling widely.

"Great. We're going to wait to go on our date until the end of the week, because that's when we get to go to Hogsmeade. There's a new diner called 'Fino'. So what do you say, Saturday at 8?"

Hermione smiled, moving some hair out of her face with the back of her hand. "It's a date."

"Hello, Miss Granger." Said Madam Pomfrey, who had just walked in.

Draco sat up then immediately regretted it as he felt pain course through his body. He hadn't told Hermione about it, because he knew she would start freaking. The whole day, after what happened between them, the pain from the curse that his father put on him was coming back, and through the course of the day it had only gotten worse.

"Is there a problem Mr. Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"No I just-"

"Draco you have to show her." Hermione cut off.

Draco sighed and lifted up his shirt to reveal his bruised ribcage, which had now turned an ugly shade of blue.

Both of the women in the room gasped.

"Draco why didn't you tell me that it had gotten worse," Hermione yelled at him, "I should have taken you to the hospital wing when I had the chance."

"Miss Granger is right, you should have come here." Madam Pomfrey told him, raising her wand to inspect him.

She waved her wand whilst muttering an incantation.

"Now not only do you have a broken nose, you also have three broken ribs, but don't worry it's nothing a little potion can't fix.

She walked into a room in the back to whip up a potion.

* * *

_Off somewhere in the castle_

Blaise was walking, well strutting rather, down the hallway when he bumped into someone. He looked up; it was the same girl he saw in charms class.

"Oh, hey sorry 'bout that."

"Oh no, it's my fault. Hi, I'm Sarah."

"It's very nice to meet you, Sarah. I'm Blaise."

Sarah grinned, "You wanna hang out sometime?"

"Yeah, I'd love to." Blaise answered smirking.

"Shit, I have to turn in a paper to Professor McGonagall. Sometimes I wish the sorting hat had put me in Slytherin," she smiled, "we'll get back to what we were talking about some other time."

"Alright. Later, Sarah." Blaise said, waving as he walked away.

"Bye, Blaise," Beamed Sarah.

Once Blaise turned around the corner Sarah's smiled dropped. She dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out a golden coin and began speaking into it.

"Phase one is complete."

"Excellent! Now for the second part. You need to get close enough so that he will be on our side. Can you do that?" said a raspy voice coming out of the coin.

"For certain, I won't let you down, Daddy."

* * *

_A/N__**:**__Ok, guys, I really hate to be the writer that whines for reviews, but upon checking my stats I discovered this story has over 4000 views, but only 10 reviews. C'mon guys I know you can do better than that! Don't be a lurker! Show me the love please!_

_SillySlytherin_


End file.
